


Только открой глаза

by Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016/pseuds/Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016
Summary: Всего три строчки, от которых зависит жизнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте приводятся хокку Кобояши Иссы («Я наказал ребёнка») и Кикаку Такараи («Я – светлячок полуночный»).

_– Ты сегодня какой-то невеселый, – Бокуто уселся рядом, прямо на зеленую траву, не заботясь о джинсах, и подставил лицо солнцу._

_Куроо сглотнул, позволил себе на мгновение задержать взгляд на лице Бокуто, запоминая._

_– Устал просто. Чем ближе национальные, тем жестче тренировки, сам понимаешь. – Куроо искренне надеялся, что его голос не дрожит и что ему только кажется, будто пульс в очередной раз участился в присутствии Бокуто._

_– А мне нравится! – Бокуто вскинул руки и широко улыбнулся, с вызовом посмотрев Куроо в глаза. – Мы вам не проиграем._

_Куроо бездумно кивнул и почувствовал, как внутри что-то натянулось в тугую тонкую струну. А потом так же внезапно оборвалось, затопив Куроо осознанием. Мир враз обрел четкость, а все хаотичные мысли о Бокуто словно оказались разложены по своим местам._

_Бокуто что-то сбивчиво рассказывал, жестикулируя при этом руками, но Куроо его уже не слушал. Все, чего он желал, – найти ответ на единственный вопрос, бьющийся в голове: за что?_

_Но ответ так и не находился._

Аромат кофе и негромкий стук кружки о стол вырывает из воспоминаний. Куроо поднимает взгляд и устало моргает, непонимающе глядя на позднего визитера.

– Все уже давно ушли, а вы все так же сидите. – Акеми убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь и чуть хмурится. – Вам удалось что–то узнать, Куроо-сан?

– Нет.

Собственный тихий, бесцветный голос Куроо еле узнает. В голове пусто, хоть шаром покати, и Куроо все сильнее чувствует растекающееся в душе отчаяние от ощущения собственной беспомощности.

– Вы просто что-то упускаете, я в этом уверена. Возможно, вам нужно снова перечитать подсказки? – Акеми обводит взглядом заваленный бумажками и фотографиями стол и поджимает губы.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – Куроо хмурится, ладони непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.

Упускает? Снова перечитать? Да какого черта она себе позволяет?! Он третьи сутки вчитывается в каждое слово, желая найти хоть что-то, что приведет его к Бокуто. В сотый раз перебирает, пересматривает и перечитывает данные похитителем подсказки, которых с каждым днем становится все больше.

Будто тот, кто похитил Бокуто, просто насмехается над ним.

Размахивает яркими лентами перед глазами, играя, словно с котенком. Заставляет срываться с места и бежать на другой конец города, давая надежду, что вот сейчас, еще чуть-чуть, и он точно найдет Бокуто. И каждый раз Куроо ошибается, возвращаясь в участок опустошенным, с новой подсказкой в руках.

– Только то, что я сказала, Куроо-сан. – Акеми тихо вздыхает и, развернувшись на каблуках, отходит в сторону. – Но ведь вы никогда меня не слушаете.

Тихий хлопок двери заглушает удар по столу. Грязно-коричневая струйка стекает по белым бортикам кружки, обволакивает ее, переходя на стол. Оседает на лежащей рядом белой бумаге, оставляя на ней уродливый след.

Куроо обессиленно опускается в кресло, не понимая, когда успел встать.

Трель телефона заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Мельком бросив взгляд на часы, Куроо хмурится – уже давно заполночь, кому он мог понадобиться в такое время? И, отложив фотографию взятую секундой ранее, отвечает на звонок.

– Детектив, – явно искаженный голос едва слышен сквозь шум помех. – Мне кажется, что вы не справляетесь с задачей.

Куроо тяжело сглатывает и аккуратно выходит из-за стола. Усталость исчезает, будто по щелчку пальцев, и он весь обращается в слух, стараясь не пропустить ни одного чужого выдоха, ни одного слова.

– О чем вы?

– Вам нравятся мои хокку, детектив? А мои фотографии?

Куроо опускает взгляд на белые бумажки, где аккуратным почерком выведены иероглифы стиха. За три дня их набралось уже четыре – в первый день он находит целых три, несколько раз проехавшись от одного конца Токио до другого. Во второй – лишь одну, на разгадку которой уходит почти весь день.

А потом вместо бумажек с хокку появились фотографии.

Их было две – яркие и сочные. На одной изображался залитый солнцем лес, неровные ряды деревьев с темными стволами и красно-коричневыми листьями. Листья падали вниз, застилали промозглую землю бурой коркой. На второй, сделанной под другим ракурсом, в небольшой речушке отражались все те же деревья и каменный мост, через который можно было перейти. Фотографии действительно выглядели красивыми – с этим не поспоришь. Но никакого смысла для Куроо они не имели. Он не понимал, как эти фотографии связаны с тем, где ему искать Бокуто. Злость вновь вспыхнула в душе.

– Где он? – Пальцы легко скользят по клавиатуре, на экране одна за другой мелькают точки координат. Он найдет его. Прямо сейчас вычислит местонахождение этого ублюдка, приедет и выбьет из него всю информацию.

– Вы не отвечаете на мои вопросы, детектив, так почему я должен отвечать на ваши?

Нужно просто еще немного потянуть время.

– Да, фотографии красивые. Но я не представляю, что ты пытаешься мне сказать.

С другого конца телефона раздается смешок.

– Оказывается, вы не только мои слова пропускаете мимо ушей, но и слова тех, кто вам дорог.  
Я дам вам еще одну подсказку, но если вы с ней не разберетесь, то, боюсь, вы можете никогда не увидеть Бокуто.

На экране компьютера большими буквами мелькает «нет сигнала», и Куроо с трудом подавляет в себе порыв ударить по столу.

– Я наказал ребенка, но привязал его к дереву там, где дует прохладный ветер.

Очередное бессмысленное хокку. Все, что он несет, – полный, бессвязный бред. Простое издевательство, не больше и не меньше.

– Вспоминайте, детектив. И, может, вы не опоздаете.

Звонок обрывается быстрее, чем Куроо успевает ответить.

_Влюбленность в Бокуто оказалась одной из немногих ситуаций, которую Куроо решил пустить на самотек. На краю сознания ворочалась мысль – пройдет. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, чувства не проходили, а напряжение между ним и Бокуто лишь росло. От частых встреч пришлось отказаться – Куроо боялся, что выдаст себя, боялся того, как Бокуто отреагирует, узнав правду. Боялся, что потеряет его, и всеми силами старался оградить себя от этого. Думал, что так будет лучше – Бокуто позлится немного, но в итоге примет занятость друга, поймет. Думал, что за то время, что они не будут видеться, собственные чувства остынут._

_Хотел, как лучше, но получалось ровно наоборот._

_Бокуто обижался. Расстроенным тоном просил Куроо о встрече, не понимал, почему она невозможна. Упрямился, звонил все чаще, заставляя Куроо чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что делает Бокуто несчастным._

_– Давай я приду на ночь?_

_Куроо прислонился щекой к окну и длинно выдохнул. Дыхание осело на стекле, оставляя пятно конденсата, которое подсвечивалось уличным фонарем._

_– Не получится. – Подушечка пальца коснулась прохладной поверхности, и Куроо прикусил губу. Снова приходилось врать. – Ко мне придет Кенма, мы будем готовиться к контрольной._

_На том конце телефона повисла напряженная тишина._

_– Куроо, зачем ты мне врешь? – в голосе Бокуто мелькнули стальные нотки, и Куроо почувствовал, как его собственное сердце сжалось. – Я разговаривал с Кенмой, он уезжает и уж точно не с тобой._

_– Бокуто, я…_

_Так и не сказанное оправдание замерло на губах. Бокуто зло рыкнул, послышался грохот – будто что-то с силой кинули в стену._

_– Я просто не понимаю, какого черта происходит! Ты избегаешь меня, врешь мне, и это жутко бесит. Почему ты просто не можешь сказать мне правду?! – торопливый голос Бокуто, с нотками злости, сорвался под конец._

_– Бокуто, не надо, – собственный тихий, раздраженный голос резанул по ушам._

_Против воли Куроо злился. Не на Бокуто вовсе, а на самого себя. За неуверенность, за глупо проснувшиеся чувства. За то, что делал больно._

_Снова._

_Тому, кого любит, как никого другого._

_– Нет, Куроо, надо!_

_– Послушай._

_– Я не собираюсь ничего слушать, ясно тебе?_

_– Бокуто._

_Пальцы с силой сжали телефон._

_– Я приду к тебе завтра и обо всем поговорим._

_Куроо зажмурил глаза и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь сдержаться._

_– Бокуто, остановись._

_– И я не собираюсь ничего больше слушать, что бы ты ни сказал._

_– Я не хочу тебя видеть!_

_Слишком резко, слишком холодно. Слишком лживо._

_Куроо распахнул глаза и уставился перед собой. Палец, что–то чертивший на стекле, дрогнул._

_Бокуто молчал._

_– Бокуто, я…_

_– Не надо. Я тебя понял._

_Быстрые гудки в телефоне все больше походили на точку._

– Проклятие!

Тишину кабинета пронзает громкое ругательство. Взмах руки – предметы со стола с грохотом летят вниз: десятки карандашей, листки бумаги и документы, телефон и настольная лампа поочередно падают, заставляя морщиться от звуков удара о пол.

Куроо обессиленно опускается следом и в отчаянии хватается за голову.

За окном брезжит рассвет, окрашивая горизонт в красный цвет. Куроо бросает взгляд на часы, с ужасом понимая, что наступило утро. «Я дам вам еще одну подсказку, но если вы с ней не разберетесь, то, боюсь, вы можете никогда не увидеть Бокуто», – голос вновь звучит в голове, и Куроо чувствует, как липкий страх ползет по позвоночнику.

Что если он не успеет? Что если из-за его глупости, из-за неспособности решить загадку жизнь Бокуто оборвется?

Не будет больше общих планов, глупостей, как в школьные годы. Осторожных касаний губ украдкой ото всех, теплых объятий после тяжелого дня. Ночных прогулок, когда они наконец-то могут держаться за руки, не думая об этикете и чужом мнении.

Куроо бросает взгляд за окно, цепляясь им за желтую макушку дерева.

Бокуто говорил, что мечтает попасть на Момидзи.

Безумолку болтал о красоте кленов, возмущенно всплескивал руками, когда Куроо отшучивался на предложение бросить все и сбежать в район пяти озер, прямиком к горе Фудзи-сан.

– Я знаю, что мы все равно не уедем туда. Работа и прочее, я все понимаю. – Бокуто вздыхал; обычно живые, блестящие глаза подернулись пеленой грусти. Тускнели прямо на глазах, отчего Куроо хмурился. – Но недалеко от твоей работы есть парк, и там очень много кленов. Давай сходим как-нибудь?

Бокуто как-то неуверенно улыбнулся, и Куроо согласно кивнул головой на предложение.

Он хотел сказать: «Да. Мы обязательно сходим туда, Бокуто. Только не переставай улыбаться».  
Причин промолчать Куроо не нашел.

Догадка настигает внезапно, и Куроо кажется, что на него вылили ведро холодной воды. Он подается вперед, судорожно шаря по полу руками и, наткнувшись на фотографии, бросается к компьютеру. Название парка, что находится всего в двух кварталах от участка, всплывает в голове, и уже спустя несколько секунд на Куроо с экрана смотрит знакомый каменный мост через реку.

Нашел.

Схватив висевшую на стуле куртку, Куроо на ходу набирает нужный номер, одновременно с этим запирая двери кабинета.

В душе робко загорается надежда. 

_Игнорировать присутствие Бокуто оказывается сложнее, чем Куроо себе представлял. Как всегда энергичный, шумный капитан Фукуродани притягивал к себе внимание, словно магнитом. Вопреки присущей Бокуто легкомысленности, в каждом его взгляде, жесте сквозили сила и непоколебимая уверенность. Какое-то скрытое обещание, и отчего-то Куроо был уверен, что привычные команде Фукуродани подбадривания сегодня не понадобятся. Поймав на себе хищный взгляд Бокуто, Куроо почувствовал, как по телу пробежали мурашки, а низ живота обдало жаром. Шумно выдохнув, Куроо прикрыл глаза._

_– Прежде всего, следите за Бокуто. Мы не можем позволить ему войти в свой раж._

_Дождавшись согласного отклика команды, Куроо почувствовал себя спокойнее. Пора было брать себя в руки._

_Обмениваясь с Бокуто рукопожатием перед матчем и видя хитрую, многообещающую улыбку, Куроо не мог не ответить тем же. Во время игры все лишние мысли отошли на второй план, уступая место эмоциям. Азарт, провокационные фразы Бокуто, выкрики команды. Триумф от очередного удачно пробитого блока, на контрасте с разочарованием от пропущенным мяча._

_Весь спектр чувств, припорошенный грустью и разочарованием – они все-таки проиграли._

_После разговора с командой, ноги сами несли Куроо в раздевалку. Хотелось сбросить спортивную куртку, сесть на скамейку и ненадолго остаться одному. Собраться с силами перед игрой с Нохеби, от исхода которой зависело слишком много._

_К чему Куроо не был готов – это к приходу Бокуто._

_Он зашел почти бесшумно, сразу захлопнув за собой дверь. Сложил руки на груди, упрямо посмотрел на Куроо и уверенно произнес:_

_– Теперь ты от меня не сбежишь._

_Куроо очень хотелось сказать «я и не собирался», но вместо этого вышло:_

_– Поздравляю с победой._

_Неуверенно потоптавшись на месте, Куроо сделал шаг вперед в тщетной попытке обойти Бокуто и все-таки сбежать. Крепкая хватка на запястье словно бы пригвоздила к полу._

_– Бокуто, отпусти._

_Пульс бешено стучал в ушах, с губ сорвался рваный вздох. Быть вот так близко к Бокуто, ощущать его тепло – слишком много, учитывая время, которое они не виделись._

_– Я сейчас кое-что сделаю, но просить за это прощения не стану._

_Рука, опустившаяся на грудь Куроо, с силой прижала его к стене. Куроо только и успел, что посмотреть в шальные глаза Бокуто – с расширенными зрачками и странным блеском._

_Собственные глаза на мгновение расширились, воздух застрял в легких, и прежде, чем Куроо успел что-то сказать, мир замер._

_Бокуто его целовал._

_Прижимался своими губами к его губам, настойчиво, но в то же время нежно. Чуть приоткрыл их на пробу и, не почувствовав возражений, провел языком. Несмело толкнулся внутрь, мазнул по кромке зубов и прижал к себе так крепко, что Куроо ощутил как его мелко трясет._

_Куроо в ответ цеплялся пальцами за плечи, мягко отвечал на поцелуй и дурел от ощущений, не веря, что это происходит,и желая лишь продлить момент как можно дольше._

_Чуть отстранившись, Куроо уперся лбом в лоб Бокуто, легкая улыбка коснулась губ._

_– А извиняться и не надо._

_Все встало на свои места._

Витиеватые дорожки парка сливаются воедино. Дыхание сбивается, сердце набирает обороты, и, выдохнув, Куроо замечает облачко пара, вылетевшее изо рта. Парк оказался на удивление большим – пришлось задействовать собак и взять с собой небольшую группу полицейских. Взявшая след гончая вывела их на небольшую поляну. Дернулась на поводке и громко залаяла, порываясь бежать на другую сторону.

Потерев руки друг о друга, Куроо выходит вперед, прямиком на залитое утренним солнцем пространство, щурится. Под ногами на уже пожухлой траве хрустят наметенные ветром листья. Ярко-красные кроны, почти светящиеся под лучами, режут глаза, заставляя внимание рассеиваться. Не любоваться подобным зрелищем невозможно – Бокуто бы точно понравилось.

Оглядевшись вокруг, Куроо цепляется взглядом за фигуру в тени, подле одного из деревьев.

«Я наказал ребенка, но привязал его к дереву там, где дует прохладный ветер», – слова, услышанные по телефону, как мантра вертятся в голове.

– Туда. – Кивнув в нужную сторону, Куроо в два счета пересекает поляну, замирая от увиденного.

К стволу дерева аккуратно привязан подросток. Толстые веревки крест-накрест пересекают его грудь, уходя назад и, очевидно, связывая запястья. Светлые, совершенно нетипичные для японца волосы свисают по обе стороны от лица, закрывая его. Голова склонена к груди, кожа светлая, будто мраморная, кажется еще бледнее на фоне темной коры дуба. Куроо касается его шеи пальцами, нащупывая пульс – редкий, едва заметный, он еще бьётся под кожей, и всего на миг Куроо позволяет себе ощутить облегчение.

С губ один за другим срываются чёткие, рваные указания: обыскать окрестности, вызвать скорую, не дать уйти похитителю. В то, что он все еще где-то здесь, Куроо не верит – слишком много времени прошло, но не проверить было бы глупо. Еще раз скользнув взглядом по парнишке, которого только что отвязали от дерева, Куроо прикусывает губу.

Куроо кажется, что похититель играет именно с ним. Похитил Бокуто, но не убил его сразу, даже требований никаких не выставил. Присылал стихи-загадки, будто бы желая проверить смекалку Куроо, не угрожал напрямую и не трогал других. Почему этот парнишка, почему сейчас? За что его наказали?

Вопросов в голове много – ответы по-прежнему не находятся.

_Их с Бокуто отношения были абсолютным сумасшествием._

_Переполняющие чувства словно заставляли крылья расти, делали весь мир ярче, а любые проблемы отходили на второй план перед непоколебимой уверенностью в своих силах и друг в друге._

_Подготовка к выпускным экзаменам, сдача, поступление – все словно смазалось в одно неясное пятно, среди которого оставалась лишь одна четкая вещь – Бокуто. Его голос в динамике телефона по ночам, его тепло в те редкие, свободные моменты, которые удавалось урвать. Они ничего не обсуждали и ни о чем не договаривались – просто были друг у друга, друг с другом, и этого было более, чем достаточно._

_– Еееей! Чистая победа! – Бокуто вскинул руки и широко улыбнулся, откидывая джойстик в сторону._

_Куроо хмыкнул, скривился и промолчал._

_– Ооо, не кривись так, Куроо! Просто я лучший! – Бокуто принял важный вид и стукнул себя кулаком в грудь. – Ты должен быть счастлив, что встречаешься с таким парнем, как я._

_– Не зазнавайся. – Куроо фыркнул и, отложив джойстик, улегся на пол, стараясь скрыть от Бокуто улыбку._

_– Ну, Куроо, давай сыграем еще раз! – капризный тон Бокуто резанул по ушам, но Куроо лишь отрицательно качнул головой._

_– Ну, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, мне так нравится тебя побеждать!_

_Дыхание Бокуто щекотно осело на губах, стоило ему склониться над Куроо и заканючить._

_– О, отвали, Бокуто!_

_Уперев ладонь в щеку нависшего над Куроо Бокуто, он попытался оттолкнуть его в сторону. Улыбка, несмотря на все усилия, все-таки порывалась проявиться, и Куроо с силой закусил губу, из последних сил стараясь сдержаться. Бокуто перехватил руку Куроо, дернул на себя, заставляя приподняться. Куроо в долгу не остался – принялся щекотать Бокуто под ребрами. Громкий смех отразился от стен комнаты, Куроо подался вперед, тесня Бокуто своим телом и, приложив последнее усилие, уложил того на лопатки._

_– Куроо, хватит, я больше не могу!_

_Отсмеявшись, Бокуто приоткрыл искрящиеся глаза. Щеки раскраснелись, грудь тяжело вздымалась, рот был чуть приоткрыт, и Куроо не смог сдержать в себе порыв поцеловать. Дразняще коснулся его губ, быстро скользнул языком внутрь и, не сдержавшись, вжался своими бедрами в чужие. Волна возбуждения быстро прошла по телу, скручивая внутренности в тугой узел, а прижимающийся Бокуто, с не меньшим рвением отвечавший на поцелуй, не улучшал ситуацию._

_Прервав поцелуй, Куроо оперся лбом о лоб Бокуто – как тогда, в первый раз – и прикрыл глаза._

_– Куроо._

_Голос Бокуто, непривычно серьезный, с какой-то незнакомой до этого момента нотой, коснулся слуха. Куроо отстранился, открыл глаза, сразу натыкаясь на прямой взгляд Бокуто._

_– Давай дойдем сегодня до конца?_

_Неуверенно кивнув, Куроо позволил себе улыбнуться, ощущая в груди щемящую нежность._

_И снова прильнул к желанным губам._

– Никаких насильственных действий над подростком совершено не было. Судя по всему, он дался добровольно, не предпринимая никаких попыток самозащиты. – Листки с подробным отчетом опускаются на стол. Куроо пробегает по ним взглядом, вчитываясь в текст, и смотрит на Акеми. – Все, что он сказал, это какой-то адрес. Группа уже выехала проверить.

Убрав волосы за ухо, Акеми поправляет форму и смотрит Куроо в глаза.

– Как только станет известно, что там, вам сразу же сообщат. Также в вещах подростка было обнаружено вот это. – На стол рядом с отчетом опускается конверт. – Он очень просил передать это лично вам в руки. Экспертиза не выявила никаких отпечатков, кроме отпечатков найденного вами ребенка, личность которого все еще не установлена. Говорить свое имя сам он отказывается, как и идти на контакт со следствием.

Отодвинув листки в сторону, Куроо берет конверт в руки. Легко разорвав боковую часть, он вытаскивает его содержимое. Пальцы начинают мелко трястись.

– Акеми, ты можешь идти. – Тяжело сглотнув, Куроо вцепляется в фотографию, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит.

На фотографии изображен Бокуто.

Бледная кожа, залегшие под глазами круги, усталый взгляд – не смотря ни на что, упрямый. На скуле виднеется синяк, один глаз заплыл, а в уголках губ запеклась кровь.

Он измученный, но живой, и при виде его – избитого, но не сломленного – Куроо чувствует, как глаза начинает щипать.

На обороте фотографии все тем же каллиграфическим почерком выведено послание:

_Детектив, вы так яростно игнорируете мои подсказки, что мне начинает казаться, будто ваш друг вам не так уж и нужен. Вы же не думаете, что я буду ждать вас вечно? Совсем скоро мне это надоест._

_Держите мою последнюю подсказку. Я надеюсь, что вы сможете нас найти._  
«Я светлячок полуночный  
Мне слаще всего полынь  
У хижины одинокой». 

Слово «друг» кажется издевательством. В голове снова всплывает отрывок из разговора: «Оказывается, вы не только мои слова пропускаете мимо ушей, но и слова тех, кто вам дорог».

Тех, кто дорог.

Пришедшая в голову мысль мелькает, подобно свету лампочки, – похититель знает о том, что они с Бокуто не просто друзья.

_Время не стояло на месте. Оно летело вперед, подгоняя под свой темп всех, кто оказывался в его власти. За годом проходил год, менялось и окружение. Школьные друзья остались позади, сменившись товарищами по университету. Неизменным оставался лишь Бокуто, идущий рядом._

_Уже совсем не тот, что раньше._

_Конечно, как и у всех, у них случались ссоры – глупое недопонимание, бессмысленная ревность. Срывы друг на друга – не со зла, от усталости. Время не щадило и их чувства тоже. Постоянное нервное напряжение сказывалось на отношениях, переезд на совместную площадь помог, но ненадолго._

_Сидя на кухне в темноте, с уже остывшей кружкой чая, Куроо вспоминал._

_Школьные годы, поступление в университет и новые знакомства. Вечеринки с одногруппниками, где они с Бокуто вместе впервые попробовали что-то крепче пива, а после заперлись в туалете и долго не могли насладиться друг другом, поддавшись порыву подогретых алкоголем чувств. На утро им было плохо от похмелья, но нужно было ехать покупать мебель, потому что жить в полупустой квартире порядком надоело. Они обустраивали свою квартиру медленно, собирая по мелочам: бессмысленная игрушка, неизменно свисающая с люстры под потолком, огромный кактус на подоконнике, на который Бокуто приклеил большой искусственный цветок, чтобы хоть как-то оживить колючее растение. Два больших футона вместо кровати – привычка, от которой они так и не избавились. Просторное котацу, чтобы было где греться зимой, когда обогревателя становилось мало. Небольшой телевизор, пара джойстиков и рабочий стол, заваленный кисточками, карандашами и красками – признаки внезапно открывшегося в Бокуто рвения к искусству, благодаря которому на одной из их стен красовалась картина шествия демонов._

_На которую так легко удалось наложить их старых знакомы: Кенму и Дайшо, сияющего Хинату и даже самих себя._

_Куроо помнил, как помогал Бокуто ее рисовать. Смешивал краски, чтобы получить нужный цвет, и обводил уже нанесенные на стену контуры. Как мазал краской самого Бокуто, получая в ответ, а потом целовал долго, мучительно нежно, испачканными пальцами оставляя на его теле ярко-желтые разводы._

_Воспоминания отчего-то делали больно._

_Куроо помнил, как пришел однажды, услышав голос Бокуто из комнаты. Едва успел снять ботинки, как вдруг весь обратился в слух._

_– О-о-о-о да, какой ты горячий!_

_Послышался стук, после – сдавленное шипение. Подозрение закралось в мозг, а ревность расцвела в душе по щелчку пальцев. Широкими шагами направляясь в комнату, Куроо был готов почти ко всему. Но не к тому, что в итоге увидел._

_Бокуто гладил вещи. Легко скользил утюгом по стиранным мятым вещам, что-то напевая себе под нос. Одним неосторожным движением коснулся горячей поверхности пальцами и вновь зашипел, возмущенно глядя на утюг, будто бы тот нанес ему личную травму._

_– Куроо, это было больно!_

_Куроо хотел было ответить, но вдруг понял, что Бокуто говорит не с ним. Брови сами взлетели вверх, ревность утихла, а губы дрогнули в улыбке._

_– Ты что, назвал утюг в мою честь?_

_Бокуто замер и медленно повернулся на голос. Недоуменно хлопнул глазами, а после расхохотался, будто бы только что услышал лучшую шутку в мире._

_– Ну ты просто посмотри на него! – Бокуто коснулся изгиба, где основа переходила в ручку. Утюг был темно-красный, с черной полоской и определенно горячий – он зашипел, стоило Бокуто коснуться его облизанным пальцем. – Он такой же горячий, как и ты. Я не сдержался._

_Куроо качнул головой, потом еще и еще раз, и все-таки рассмеялся._

_– О, отлично. Тогда... – Развернувшись на пятках, он быстро направился в кухню, слыша, как Бокуто семенит следом. Решительно открыв холодильник, Куроо засунул в морозильную камеру руку, второй хлопнул по серебристому боку. – Это Бокуто. Он так же, как и ты намокает, когда я внутри._

_В подтверждение своим словам, Куроо вытащил влажную руку из морозилки. По пальцу скатилась прохладная капля._

_Выражение лица Бокуто было незабываемым, а от этих воспоминаний на губах Куроо распустилась грустная улыбка. Сколько уже прошло с тех пор? Год или два? Когда они последний раз так беззаботно смеялись над какой-то глупой ерундой? Когда они вообще просто говорили последний раз, не сводя все к ссоре и не срывая друг на друге раздражение?_

_Их чувства охладели, и у Куроо в голове все чаще мелькала мысль о расставании. Во взгляде повзрослевшего, успевшего измениться и стать серьезнее Бокуто Куроо все чаще видел точно такой же огонек задумчивости и сомнения._

_В ту ночь Куроо привычно засыпал один._

_Им удалось поговорить лишь через несколько дней. В полупустом кафе было тихо, приглушенный свет бросал темные тени на лицо Бокуто, который безразлично копался палочками в рисе. Им не нужны были слова, когда они начали встречаться, но отчего-то так важно было вслух обозначить, что они больше не вместе. Словно бы им обоим все еще не верилось, что в конце концов все вышло вот так._

_– Я хотел все решить раньше, но…_

_– Но ты не мог сделать это, пока у меня были проблемы с работой._

_Куроо кивнул будто бы сам себе, заканчивая за Бокуто фразу. В прошедший месяц на работе было много проблем: он провалил задание, в результате чего погиб один из офицеров его группы. Суды, бумажная волокита, бессонные ночи. Куроо понимал – Бокуто не может оставить его в такой ситуации, но в голове не раз проскальзывала мысль: лучше бы смог. Болезненное одиночество, несмотря на то, что Бокуто был рядом, делало только хуже._

_Бокуто кивнул и, достав кошелек, положил пару купюр на стол._

_– Завтра заберу вещи._

_Куроо смотрел на Бокуто, на родного, но уже такого далекого, и не находил в себе сил попросить его остаться._

_Больно не было._

Куроо хочет иметь возможность позвонить похитителю и крикнуть тому в трубку, что он ошибся. Что они с Бокуто уже не близки, что они не пара и что, если ему нужен он, Куроо, то им стоит решить все вопросы без посредников. Он хочет сказать: не делай ему больно, пожалуйста.

Не из-за меня, только не снова.

Куроо кажется, что ему снова семнадцать – настолько переполняют его чувства. 

Он в который раз вертит в руках фото, смотря то на Бокуто, то на стих. Перед ним на столе раскинулась карта, на которой был отмечен и уже проверен каждый пустующий в Токио дом. Ни в одном из них Бокуто предсказуемо не было.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Куроо вновь и вновь прокручивает в голове хокку.

«Думай, Куроо, думай. У тебя не будет второго шанса. Мне слаще всего полынь, у хижины одинокой. У хижины одинокой. У хижины…»

Внезапная, абсурдная мысль заставляет Куроо выпрямиться.

В голове вспыхивает образ: заливающее кладбище солнце, слезы на чужих щеках. Трясущиеся хрупкие плечи, тонкие пальцы, сжимающие фотографию, на который были изображены двое.

_– После смерти родителей мы часто бывали там вдвоем. Топили печку, пересматривали старые фотографии, – слабый, женский голос сорвался в конце. – Вы знаете, Куроо-сан, мама очень любила полынь._

_«Оказывается, вы не только мои слова пропускаете мимо ушей, но и слова тех, кто вам дорог.»_

Думай, Куроо.

_«Но ведь вы никогда меня не слушаете.»_

На помайнный, хорошо измененный по программе голос ложиться знакомая интонация. Все подсказки встают на свои места. Куроо встает, на ходу застегивая куртку, и бросает взгляд на часы – только бы успеть.

_«Мама очень любила полынь.»_

Куроо точно знает, куда ему ехать.

* * *

Аккуратные кусты полыни, возле выглядящей заброшенной хижины, смотрятся чуждо. Белые пятна кажутся слишком яркими в тусклом свете сумерек. Лестница под ногами скрипит, стоит Куроо шагнуть на нее, отчего губы кривятся – он не пытается скрыть своего присутствия. Просто не хочет, чтобы оно было столь очевидно.

Дверь легко поддается толчку, в лицо ударяет теплый воздух.

Он видит Бокуто сразу – привязанного к стулу, с запрокинутой назад головой. На шее четко виднеются синяки, будто бы его душили, но не с целью убить, а желая просто поиздеваться. Выместить злость, нанести увечья. Наблюдать за чужими страданиями, дабы удовлетворить собственных демонов.

Поддавшись порыву, Куроо шагает внутрь, ближе к Бокуто. В голове бьется лишь одна мысль: защитить. Стереть чужие, грубые прикосновения, избавить от плохих воспоминаний. Остаться рядом и пообещать, что никогда больше, никому и ни за что не позволит причинить ему вред.

Щелчок затвора заставляет замереть на полушаге.

– Не так быстро, Куроо-сан. Вы же не думаете, что все закончится так просто?

Она стоит чуть в стороне, так, чтобы силуэта не было видно, пока не зайдешь в дом. С прямым взглядом, полным ненависти, с вытянутой рукой, которой сжимает пистолет. Куроо уверен – выстрели она сейчас, рука не дрогнула бы. Совсем не такая, какой он ее помнит.

– Здравствуй, Акеми. – Выпрямившись, Куроо встречает ее взгляд, всеми силами стараясь не отвести собственный.

Только не смотри на Бокуто. Не делай лишних движений, не давай ей повода думать, что ты поддашься эмоциям. Не дай ей убить себя.

– Могу я узнать, зачем ты делаешь это? И при чем тут он?

– О, Куроо-сан, не делайте из себя еще большего дурака, чем уже успели! – Акеми встряхивает головой, убирая волосы от лица. – Я прекрасно знаю, что вас с ним связывает. Признаюсь, добиться правды было нелегко, вы хорошо скрывались. Но я видела, как вы смотрите друг на друга, когда оказываетесь рядом, и слышала, как вы говорите.

– Но мы уже не вместе и не виделись несколько месяцев. Ты просчиталась, Акеми. – Куроо позволяет жесткой улыбке исказить лицо.

– Хотя бы сейчас не врите. Ни мне, ни самому себе. Я прекрасно видела, что с вами было, когда вы узнали о похищении и когда не могли разгадать очередное послание. – Тихий хмык повисает в воздухе, и Куроо все-таки бросает взгляд на Бокуто. – Вы сходили с ума от мысли, что можете его не найти. Я вовсе не просчиталась.

– Зачем ты это делаешь?

Спорить бессмысленно. Она права – во всем, что говорит. И убеждать в обратном ни ее, ни, возможно, слышащего все Бокуто Куроо не хочет.

– Вы прекрасно знаете, Куроо-сан. Вы были там. – Во взгляде Акеми отражается печаль, а глаза блестят от слез.

– Не я убил его, Акеми.

– Но вы отправили его туда! Вы знали, что он единственное, что у меня осталось, и позволили ему пойти на переговоры. – По раскрасневшимся от злости щекам Акеми струятся слезы. Куроо кажется, что он снова вернулся в день похорон, когда она точно так же плакала, стоя перед ним, не в силах остановиться. – Это из-за вас его застрелили. Вы забрали у меня самое дорогое, что у меня было. А я заберу это у вас.

Куроо будто в замедленной съемке видит, как дуло, еще секунду назад смотревшее ему в лицо, поворачивается в сторону Бокуто. В голове мелькает мысль – «не позволю», – а в следующий миг он подаётся вперед, сбивая Акеми с ног. Раздавшийся выстрел на секунду оглушает, но, превозмогая вспыхнувшую в голове боль, он замахивается, с силой ударяя Акеми по лицу.

Бывшее еще мгновение назад напряженным тело под ним ослабевает.

Пистолет негромко стукает о деревянный пол.

Не теряя больше ни минуты, Куроо отталкивается от пола и бросается к Бокуто. Притягивает к себе за затылок, с силой проводит по лицу, повторяя словно мантру: «Открой глаза».

– Ну же, пожалуйста, приди в себя. – Сердце словно бешеное стучит о ребра, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Они чужие друг другу? Не осталось прежних чувств? Вздор, какой же вздор! Если только он откроет, если только придет в себя, Куроо сделает все, чтобы вернуть все на свои места. И никогда, никогда больше не позволит собственным слабостям снова все сломать. – Пожалуйста, Бокуто. Прошу.

Куроо чувствует судорожный вздох, сорвавшийся с губ напротив, и только сейчас понимает, что точно так же выдыхает и он сам.

– Тецуро…

Хриплый, слабый голос, успевший позабыться. Куроо смотрит в глаза Бокуто и не может поверить в то, что снова видит, снова слышит его. Снова ощущает его тепло.

– Прости. Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости, – шепот, словно в бреду. Куроо скользит пальцами по веревкам, спешно развязывая их, наконец-то освобождая.

А после – прижимает Бокуто к себе. Крепко держит, боясь отпустить, и чувствует, как его бьет дрожь.

– Хей. – Рука Бокуто опускается ему на плечо, скользит дальше и замирает на затылке. – Все хорошо, Тецуро. Все хорошо.

Куроо кивает и, чуть отстранившись, снова смотрит Бокуто в глаза. Он не может сказать и слова, чувствуя, как лоб Бокуто касается его собственного, а на лице оседает чужое дыхание.

– Теперь все хорошо.

Буря в душе наконец-то успокаивается, превращаясь в штиль, и впервые за долгое время Куроо не чувствует себя одиноко. Он мягко улыбается и едва заметно кивает, отчего мимолётом касается чужих губ.

Куроо не может не согласиться.

Теперь все хорошо.


End file.
